67 Minutes at Potato Salad's: Remade
67 Minutes at Potato Salad's:Remade is a better version of the predecessor 67 Minutes with Potato Salads, the game is also set in Salad World, decommissioned after 12 months/1 year Plot You work in Salad World for 1 hour and 7 minutes, unaware of the tragic incident the occurred before shut down, during November 31, 2083, 17 children were killed in front of the disgusted guardians and patrons by being decapitated with a chainsaw and hanging from the wall, the murderer was captured and sentenced in prison for 30 years due to 10 years of murder and 20 years of damaging animatronics worth £10,800. The 5 children haunted the famed animatronic mascots who are deactivated that night, the remaining 12 were able to escape and live in freedom, Gameplay You only have 2 doors at each side and one big screen monitor activated with a remote and controlled by a Laptop, checking the doors waste 10% of extra power, however the power is 1000%, thus making a high chance of survival, you have to check the monitor wisely and observe one of the famed mascots who are cute and adorable, Monitor The most important thing, it only has 3 maps, mostly the 1st map is the main one, * Building Map - the main map, where you check the 4 animatronics in there, it has 5 cameras * Hall Map - only 2 cameras, keep an eye on one of the animatronics moving there * Eye Map - this is the first person view for the animatronics, equipped inside the suit, you can check if the animatronics are moving, this is also useless but useful to Salad Herbert, who disables cameras when he moves, it does not activate when Salad Herbert disables it. Animatronics Salad World Mascot - The main one, he starts during Night 1, he is usually popping out of nowhere and stares at the camera for 12 seconds before he moves, he is actually hard to spot due to him leaving with his ski mask on, the only way to notice is the white endoskeleton eyes and his jaw Cameras * CAM 1 * CAM 9 * CAM 8 * CAM 7 * CAM 2 * CAM 3 Salad Randy - one of the 2 backup singers, he starts at Night 2, but very rarely before Night 3, where he moves already, his arm has a little rip at the palms, and his endoskeleton head is broken, making his upper jaw and head slightly tilted, he moves with his normal eyes only Cameras * CAM 2 * CAM 3 * CAM 9 * CAM 7 * CAM 10 * CAM 11 * CAM 4 * CAM 5 * CAM 6 * CAM 12 Salad Herbert - a scientist, he often runs to each area, his lab coat is ripped and his left shoulder is ripped off, He usually appear at the farthest section the camera can reach to, and screaming as a result of a Monitor failure Cameras * Cam 1 * Cam 4 Salad Anna - a ballet dancer, she loves to dance whenever she moves, but when she moves, she sings awkwardly, along with the rest, except Salad World Mascot, she starts at Night 2/3, her dress is ripped of and her garment is revealed, her bib reads "LET'S DANCE TOGETHER!" Cameras * all cameras Nights Each night, you will be given a paycheck and you can buy anything in the store by clicking the monitor 10 times, whenever you die in a night, £10 will decrease from your bank account, and if you survive a night without pausing, you will go to a mini game. *Pre Night 1, - easiest night here, no phone calls and no animatronics * Night 1 - Salad World Mascot starts, there are also no phone calls, * Night 2 - Salad World Mascot is a lot active, there is a rare chance of all animatronics activating, there are phone calls already * Night 3 - All animatronics are active, there are phone calls * Night 4 - Salad Herbert, Salad Anna's AI is 20 while the rest is 10, thus making it 10/10/20/20, there are no phone calls * Night 5 - All the animatronics are heavily active, all AI is 20, there are phone calls * Night 6 - The animatronics move at the rate of 1 minute, no phone calls * Night 7 - The animatronics move at the rate of 50 seconds, no phone calls * Night 8 - The animatronics move at the rate of 40 seconds, no phone calls * Night 9 - The animatronics move at the rate of 30 seconds, no phone calls * Night 10 - The animatronics move at the rate of 20 seconds, no phone calls * Night 11 - The animatronics move at the rate of 10 seconds, no phone calls * Custom Night - Any AI does affect the speed of the animatronics * Secret Night - The animatronics are not active but the 5 dead children will take you down * Bloody Night - The 5 dead children will stuff you in a suit within 10 seconds, ACT FAST! Phone Calls Phone Calls are usually not used throughout the whole games, Night 2, 3 and 5 have phone calls while the rest does not have any calls, here are some, Legends: () - Not heard Night 2 - Hi, I bet you made the last 2 nights, I was not able to call, anyways you might already know the things here, and here are some to repeat in case if you forget, the doors are (useless) cool right? they usually (malfunction) work each day because (we are poor) we have a lot of power ok, wait I'm going to check some things "phone left and garbled messages are heard" (Obviously enough, you love to dance right? Let us dance till you die, anyways you are evil to us 5 children because you killed us, we will hunt you no matter what, even if you quit....) Night 3 - Sorry for the call yesterday, you know that 5 children died here, wait, this 5 children were among the 17 killed actually, these 5 children usually interrupt the message I am sending you, they are not heard though so let us hear some of these interruptions, "Phone call is cut, message is haunted" (How dare you trust that evil loser, he is joking you freaking loser, good bye, I will kill you soon) See? These 5 children.... "Guard disables phone" Night 5 - What on earth are you thinking!? You disabled the call last night because I killed these dumb 17 children?! No I did not guard! Just be yourself here, do not ever trust these dumb 5 children, who cares abo..... "Guard cuts and destroys phone" Cameras Here are some of the cameras, usually not described * CAM 1 - Show Stage * CAM 2 - Parts and Service Room * CAM 3 - Right Hall * CAM 4 - Left Hall * CAM 5 - Herbert's Lab * CAM 6 - Anna's ballet school * CAM 7 - Dining Area * CAM 8 - Restroms * CAM 9 - FNAF Fanon Computer Room * CAM 10 - Entrance * CAM 11 - Security Section * CAM 12 - YouTube Adventure! Minigames Minigames are games that are pixelated and set in the player's dream, despite if you don't pause, some do not have Minigames. Here are some Pre-Night 1 - You are fetching you son from your birthday party and he does not come out, if you go to the Service Room, you will see 13 dead children with fluffy animatronic costumes, you see your son and you cry, Night 1 - You have to bring your son to the cemetery and bury him, a voice would come down if you buried him and if you dumped him in the river, you will faint and be in the hospital Night 2 - Either choosing endings from the previous one, nothing would happen. You are going to your house and you see your wife, and if you touch her, she will die, and if you don't mind her, the Minigame is finished Night 3 - Your wife has suicided and you will run away from the ghosts of the dead people you see around you, Night 4 (last night with mini games) - You are cornered in the salad store and you need to escape, however you chose to use the suit and you die in it, Category:Games